


The Future's Open Wide

by AetherBunny



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nebulous Timeline, Pining, Song Lyrics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: Little musical vignettes in Crowley's post Notapocalyptic life.Maybe Aziraphale is trying to tell him something?Maybe they're just coincidences?(Eventually Anathema has to help)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Check the ends of chapters for the song title and artist!

Forward

_Dream of better lives the kind which never hates_  
_Trapped in the state of imaginary grace_  
 _I made a pilgrimage to save this humans race_  
 _Never comprehending the race has long gone by_

_I'll stop the world and melt with you_   
_You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time_   
_There's nothing you and I won't do_   
_I'll stop the world and melt with you_

If Crowley had been paying any attention to his surroundings on the bus home from the airbase, he would have noticed the song playing through heavy static over the bus speakers. He was paying no attention at all to anything but his friend beside him, and that was fair. They had just been through a lot, the pair of them. The press of Aziraphale's thigh against his was grounding and comforting. They were whole, they were alive, the _world_ was ALIVE. They had done it. The big question hanging around them was, what were they going to do _**now**_?

\------

Aziraphale very seldom listened to music with lyrics* and even more seldom sang. It wasn't because he was particularly bad at it. On the contrary he was on the pleasant to listen to end of average.

It's just that heaven wasn't big on music with lyrics** and he always tried so hard to be a good boy. Crowley was sure Zira listened to things or sang along when he wasn't around, but when he was he always paid as much covert attention as he could. He was always invested in what the Angel liked.

He's sorting books in the other room and Crowley was sitting on a couch that wasn't there before he had walked in. He leafed through something unimportant enough that Aziraphale would let him touch it.

And he heard it, ah, Az is listening to something, probably on a record. It's not in English which took Crowley a second to process. It's in Italian, and it's sad.

_Siamo qui noi soli_

_come ogni sera_

_ma tu sei più triste_

_ed io lo so_

_perché_

_forse tu vuoi dirmi_

_che non sei felice_

_che io sto cambiando_

_e tu mi vuoi lasciar_

_Io che non vivo_

_più di un'ora senza te_

_come posso stare una vita_

_senza te_

_sei mia_

_sei mia_

_mai niente lo sai_

_separarci un giorno potrà_

He hummed along and the chorus came around again and this time he sang along in English. It wasn't exact, translations usually weren't. But it gave the sense that this way was more personal.

“You don't have to say you love me, just be close at hand. You don't have to say forever, I will understand. Believe me, believe me. I can't help but love you, but believe me I'd never tie you down.”

His wistful sad tone gripped his borrowed heart and made Crowley catch his breath. It's not that Aziraphale were singing about him right? He couldn't be.

*Although since the whole big happening he's been doing it a little more

**That weren't in some way ecclesiastical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured in order are:
> 
> I Melt with You - Modern English
> 
> Io Che non Vivo by Pino Donaggio  
> and it's English language counterpart  
> You Don't have to Say You Love Me by Dusty Springfield.


	2. 2

Of course that silly bastard loved ABBA. Everybody loves ABBA. Crowley couldn't find it in _himself_ to dislike ABBA. Especially when drunk, drunk Crowley loved ABBA.

Aziraphale owned several ABBA records and then later a few compilation CDs. CDs he didn't remember buying, but had showed up in his bookstore none the less. *

It was one of those nights they had decided to get drunk. They had started out talking about who knows what and just wound up listening to ABBA and drinking.

Crowley doesn't remember exactly what had started it. But what he does remember is Aziraphale dragging him from his seat to dance.

"MY MY! At Waterloo Napoleon did surrender! Oh yeah! And I have met my destiny in quiet a similar way!" The angel was flushed pink and smiling and tugging at his hand and there was literally no way he could resist."Waterloo I was defeated you won the war! Waterloo, promise to love you forever more." He sang.

"Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to. Waterloo knowing my fate is to be with you." Drunk Crowley was drunk enough to sing along as Aziraphale did some charming little wiggly dance (still holding his hands) But not drunk enough to miss the strong irony taking up space in the room with them.

After dancing around to two more songs he decide to end his performance when the music got a little slower. Oh no here it comes again Crowley thought to himself. He was definitely not drunk enough when he recognized the song and what was about to happen.

Aziraphale unbuttoned his coat draped it gently on a nearby chair, rolled up his shirt sleeves and stretched out on the couch. The only couch. The couch Crowley had excused himself to after Waterloo. Ah yes, and here comes the chorus. And of course the angel very nearly in his lap sang along.

"You thrill me you excite me, you please me you delight me. You're all that I've been pleading for. I love you I adore you, I'd lay my life before you. I'd have you want me more and more." He trailed off. As far as he knew Aziraphale didn't sleep, but he did sometimes slow himself down to rest. Run at a quarter speed if you will. Crowley was going to sober up and let him to it. But he changed his mind when the song changed too. He still wasn't drunk enough for this.

_What's the name of the game?_

_Does it mean anything to you?_

_Could you tell me please 'cause I have to know._

  
  


  
  


* Crowley knew absolutely nothing about the CDs, nothing at all, and even less about the CD player that appeared as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured in order are 
> 
> Waterloo by ABBA
> 
> I've Been Waiting for You by ABBA
> 
> What's the Name of the Game by ABBA


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley MET Hozier once. He had snuck into his concert not knowing who he was at the time, he just liked being places he wasn't supposed to be. After the concert he wished the Bentley would allow him to listen to something else. He'd just have to keep his new CDs at his flat. Or maybe the bookstore.

Then he may or may not have stalked the young man for long enough to discover his favorite pub. It was raining heavily that evening, so all the better for his master plan. He didn't use any infernal tricks to get his attention. He didn't deserve that. Instead he used the tried and true Irish way to make friends in a pub.

"Oi mate, shit weather 'innit? Bartender one for me and one for my friend." He posed his rhetorical question and ordered the round as he plopped himself down on the stool next to him. They talked, bought each other another round or two and then it was time to call it a night. Crowley was just a little drunk. Not as drunk as he got with Aziraphale, but drunk enough to bolster himself into going through with what he was about to do.

"Before I go mate, I want you to know something."

"Sure."

"No other human has ever understood me the way you do."

"What?" His drinking companion gave him a confused smile.

" _There's been no human on the earth that's understood me quite the way you do_." Crowley slid his glasses down his nose to reveal his eyes. "I jusst wanted to ssssay thanksssss." He hissed and patted the now thoroughly confused musician on the shoulder and saw himself out. He paused at the door and with a snap of his fingers the music in the pub had changed to something very familiar to the both of them.

_Babe there's something tragic about you,_

_something so magic about you,_

_Don't you agree?_

The allusion was not lost on the now slightly less confused young man on the bar stool.

"You look like you've just had drinks with the devil." The bartender came to collect the empty pint glass beside him.

"No, I don't think I did actually."

  
  


_Honey you're famillar like my mirror years ago,_

_idealism sits in prison,_

_chivalry fell on it's sword._

_Innocents died screaming_

_honey ask me I should know._

_I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song featured is:
> 
> From Eden by Hozier


	4. 4

Why was there an Elvis impersonator in Tadfield? Who knows. But they were having some sort of festival or something for summer and managed to book an Elvis impersonator.

Surprise surprise Newt had actually called to invite them. Seems he and Anathema had become friends after the Notpocalypse and were looking to get out and about a little more. They would love to catch up. If the celestial beings wanted to that is. Aziraphale agreed for them, of course! They'd love to go!

So there they were. On a hill, on a beach blanket, eating some sort of sweet popcorn made by a man with what was un-arguably a gigantic cauldron.

“Witch's brew Annie.” Newt had bought the bag and offered it to the young woman with a cheeky smile. She rolled her eyes but took the bag from him anyway. “I'm only doing my best to be a good Familiar!*”

Soon they were joined by a few more.

“Was that your grandad 'Nathema?”

“Bet it's gonna taste like tongue of frog!”

“Will I turn into a hedge-pig if I eat too much?”

Four familiar faces followed by one four legged one had also bought bags of popcorn. Adam gave the adults a cordial nod as the Them immediately began harassing Newt in the friendly familiar way young teenagers do with people they liked, but didn't take seriously.

Soon enough someone acting as MC took to the small stage and introduced the night's entertainment.

Crowley couldn't tell you the man's name, but he could tell you he made a very unfortunate first impression. It had very much to do with a cheap, ill-fitting, bedazzled white spandex jumpsuit and an awful awful wig. Lucky for them, and the performer himself, he had a wonderful voice. If he had not bothered with the whole fake Elvis persona perhaps he'd be performing somewhere other than “Tadfield's Summer Fun Festival.”

Predictably the kids didn't know much Elvis. And the young adults really didn't either, they appreciated it more however. Soon the Them abandoned their bags of popcorn to run around in the adjacent field.

Aziraphale knew quite a bit actually.

“He did a little gospel? And then I admit I visited his other works. Just out of curiosity.” He offered nervously.

“You don't have to explain yourself to us Angel. It's alright. Nobody here will judge you for a little Rock 'n' Roll.” Crowley smoothed a hand down his back.

They were too absorbed in one another to notice the _I told you so_ look Anathema directed at Newt. Newt shrugged back to say _yeah, but people think that about us now?_

“Do you have any Elvis Crowley?” Aziraphale continued.

“A little yeah. A best of or something. If it hasn't been in the Bentley too long.”

“Oh, alright. Well you can bring it over if you'd like.”

“Alright, I've got some other things you might like too.” Crowley perhaps unaware he was doing it rubbed Aziraphale's back again.

“I'll get the wine!” the angel beamed at him. And Crowley made the softest expression Anathema had ever seen. She turned to Newt and made no effort to hide her hand gesture of **SEE**.

“Alright alright.” Newt gave in.

On the stage the performer sang.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea,_

_darling so it goes,_

_some things are meant to be._

*Here the author gets sneaky and encourages you to read one of their other works “Anathema by Any Other Name” to see how they reached this conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Featured
> 
> Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis


	5. 5

“Crowley, we've got a problem.” Anathema called him one afternoon.

“What kind of problem?” He was genuinely concerned.

“The kids convinced Newt we should go to the beach next weekend.”

“Oh, I can see where that would be a problem. But where do I fit in?”

“You two are going to have to come.”

“Absolutely not!”

“Crowley, I can't drive and there is no way we're fitting all those kids into Newt's car.”

“Wait a second, you want me to put a bunch of wet sandy children in my car? Gritty, salty, damp children...in the BENTLY?”

“Yes.”

Let it never be said that Anathema Device was not a brave woman.

This is how Crowley and Aziraphale wound up on a little sandy beach with a handful of children. Anathema smugly reading her book beside him on the blanket was not counted as a child. The untrained observer would think them a couple. All the loose fitting billowy black clothing, dramatic sunglasses, and overall air of one who wouldn't normally be caught dead there if it wasn't for somebody else who made them come.

Newt who had joined Aziraphale's impromptu sword fighting lesson* did in fact count as one of the children. He was every bit as lanky and pale as the other boys. Aziraphale in his quaint little striped one-piece vintage bathing suit made Crowley's heart skip a beat. Not thinking to bring something to occupy himself he wound up lounging and listening to the beat up radio that one of the kids brought along.

_If you need a friend,_

_don't look to a stranger_

_You know in the end_

_I'll always be there._

_But when you're in doubt_

_or when you're in danger,_

_take a look all around, and I'll be there._

_I'm sorry but I'm just thinking of the right words to say,_

_I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be._

_But if you wait around a while_

_I'll make you fall for me._

_I promise, I promise you I will._

“Are you ever going to tell him?” Anathema had tuned in to the inaction beside her and felt the need to interrupt.

“I can't, I've tried. He's- What? What are you talking about?” Crowley was snapped out of his reverie.

“ _Aziraphale_ , you've been staring at him like you're in some sort of BBC historical romance mini-series? You're going for a six-parter.” Anathema closed her book.

“Rhm. Hm. Ahem. I have not! Tell him what anyway? I have nothing to tell him.” He brushed an awful lot of imaginary sand off his pants.

“You can tell him you're in love with him.” She gestured to further down the beach where the angel was getting to some introductory maneuvers**. “You can tell him you've been in love with him for like probably forever. And you want to kiss and cuddle and get up to all the other things couples do. Grocery shopping, watching the evening news, making them a cuppa, shagging the - ”

“You don't know that. What are you, reading my aura or something?” Crowley cut her off.

“No, I'm not. I'm sitting next to you watching you pine. I'm experiencing so much second hand longing. _I_ might be in love with Aziraphale it's coming off you so strong.”

“Well you can go tell him yourself then.” Crowley stretched a petulant sulk into a long pause.”Look I've asked him before.” He paused again. “To run away with me, to leave earth. He said no.”

“But did you tell him how you feel. Did you say hey Zira, I'm deeply in love with you and I can't imagine the rest of eternity without you. Please come away with me?”

“Not like that, no.”

“You did it during the whole happening didn't you?”

“Yeah.”

“See tensions were high then. We were all under a lot of stress. You two more than the rest of us. Tell him, tell him your feelings and try again.” Anathema urged.

“Alright, alright yeah. But if he turns me down -”

“You can come and cry at the cottage. But he's not going to.” She let him think things over for a little while. “We'll miss you you know.”

“Who?”

“All of us. We'll miss you if you go.”

“Oh. I- I ah, don't need to go that far any more really. Maybe get out of the city. Find some place a little less kinetic.” He made a noncommittal wavy hand motion to the empty beach around them. Anathema smiled and decided to let him be.

Hours later they piled the sleepy sandy children into the Bentley and followed Newt's little car back to the main road. Their young passengers dozed most of the way home, tired from the sun and surf.

This left him and a cheerful Aziraphale to ride in comfortable silence. Someplace in the back seat the little radio was still playing.

_We belong to the light_

_we belong to the thunder,_

_we belong to the sound of the words_

_we've both fallen under._

_Whatever we deny or embrace_

_for worse or for better._

_We belong, we belong together._

*Pepper had started it by asking if it was in fact true he had a fiery sword and was he a sword fighter then?

**With sticks and bits of driftwood that looked suspiciously like toy swords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Featured 
> 
> The Promise - When In Rome  
> We Belong - Pat Benatar


	6. 6

Contrary to popular belief, Satan did not laugh with delight the day the music died. It was not even a blip on his radar. Crowley was upset however. He did believe in Rock 'n' roll, and while music wouldn't get him his halo back he did like having it around. After learning Aziraphale liked Elvis Crowley took it upon himself to find other music he might enjoy. Bonus was getting to spend even more time sitting around with him. Knowing roughly the time period Zira's concept of cool stopped he thought he could make some really educated guesses.

Crooners, Big band and Jazz had been hits so far. He especially enjoyed Etta James and Ella Fitzgerald. Crowley thought it best to skip the more propaganda related stuff of the 40s and go right to what he might say was his favorite. It was hard to beat the 50s and 60s when it came to music. They started with a favorite of Crowley's: Buddy Holly.

“I bet you'd be the cutest little square in one of those old diners. Cuffed jeans and a sweater vest, sipping your coke at the counter. I can just imagine it. Did you have saddle shoes angel?” Crowley didn't realize what he had said until it was too late. For his part Aziraphale didn't seem concerned.

“I'm not a square! Well, okay. Maybe I am a little bit of a square...”

“Oh, that's okay angel. I'd still ask you to dance.”

“That's very kind of you Crowley, but I can't really dance anything that's not a Gavotte.”

“Well you learned to Gavotte didn't you? You can learn a little swing? It's not that hard come here.” He held out a hand, and he remembered the last time they did something like this they were both a little drunk. Not a drop in them this time though, who knows how this would end.

_Everyday it's a getting closer_

_going faster than a roller coaster_

_love like yours will surely come my way._

_A-hey a-hey hey._

“Just a little two step, er, maybe a three step on this one. Side to side pick your feet up. Now back a bit.”

_Everyday it's a getting faster_

_Everyone said go ahead and ask her_

_love like yours will surely come my way._

“Not bad see, it's not that hard. Side to side, side to side back bit. You're doing just fine!” Crowley praised him for his efforts and Aziraphale's frown of concentration turned into a little smile.

_Everyday seems a little longer,_

_everyday love's a little stronger_

_come what may_

_do you ever long for_

_true love from me_.

“This isn't so bad. Heaven was always so down on dancing. Said it lead to other immoral activities.” Aziraphale was watching his feet.

“How very Footloose of them.” Crowley smirked. “Hang on I'm going to give you a spin. Just keep count and follow my lead. There! You did it see! And no immoral activities followed!”

“True. Maybe I'll have to learn some more at another time.” Aziraphale gently let go of Crowley's hands in favor of moving a stack of books from one table to another.

Crowley kept up his dancing, only if to make the angel laugh at him. The next song was one of his favorites, for no particular reason.

_You don't like crazy music,_

_you don't like rockin' bands._

_You just want to go to a movie show_

_and sit there holding hands._

_You're so square, baby I don't care_

_I don't know why my heart flips_

_I only know it does._

_Wonder why I love you baby_

_guess it's just because_

_you're so square, baby I don't care._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs featured are
> 
> Everyday by Buddy Holly (according to Neil himself this was going to be the show's theme)  
> You're So Square by Buddy Holly


	7. 7

Crowley wanted to see the meteor shower, and at the passing mention of it Aziraphale invited himself along. Which is exactly what Crowley wanted him to do. Crowley does not then spend several days stressing about definitely NOT having a romantic outing with someone he had been in love with for thousands of years.

The night arrived and he was not going to chicken out this was just like every other time they ever did anything together. He did very nearly combust when he got a look at what Aziraphale decided to wear. Gone was the waistcoat and jacket. Instead he had a cream colored short sleeved button down shirt. Upon closer inspection Crowley noticed a small floral pattern. He still had his khaki slacks, but it was as tremendous step away from his usual attire. Breathing room from Heaven was really doing him a favor.

"I like your new tie." Crowley motioned to his own neck, and then to Aziraphale's powder blue bow tie.

"Do you?" he asked shyly.

"It suits you, now c'mon angel let's not keep the stars waiting.

It wasn't impossible to find a dark enough place to watch the show, you just had to try a little. If it meant driving way out to practically nowhere to spread out a picnic blanket so a literal angel could have the best view of heaven's own fireworks, then so be it.

They talked, they laughed they counted shooting stars. Nothing in his life had ever been so serene and wonderful. Just before dawn finally outshone the stars Aziraphale rolled to face him on the blanket.

"Beautiful Crowley, they're just beautiful. You put so much love into them, you should be very proud."

"Oh, uhgk?"

"If- if you were still thinking about heading to Alpha Centuri I hope you'd still have me along?"

Crowley sat up so quickly he nearly passed out.

"Please Crowley I know I don't deserve it. I- I've kept you waiting for so long. I just can't stand the thought of being without you anymore." Aziraphale sniffled, near tears.

"Stop, don't! Don't for one second believe that. I'd wait for you until the next apocalypse and then forever after that." He wiped a tear begining to side down Aziraphale's cheek. "Besides I'm not going to go anywhere. I've got friends here. Human friends. And a godson to look after. A different one than I had originally, but I think the new one is going to need somebody to help him with all those powers."

"Oh, I suppose you're right." Aziraphale perked up at the thought of adopting a new godson.

"That's it. Now, it's too bright for stars, and I know I saw a cafe 8 or 10 miles back. Howabout some breakfast before the rest of our lives hm?"

They got a little corner table and Crowley noted with interest there was a jukebox near the door. The place was empty so the sleepy eyed waitress got to them immediately.

"The Belgian waffle please." Aziraphale folded his menu and handed it back to her.

"Strawberries and whipped cream?"

"That would be lovely thank you!"

"And for you?" She turned to Crowley.

"MMmm, coffee, black, and a second fork."

"Coming up!" She left them alone at the table.

"I'm going to go check out the jukebox. Can't remember when I saw one in person." Crowley got up and started towards it. "Oops, I might need some change don't you think?" He paused next to Aziraphale and with a flick of his wrist produced a coin from behind his ear. "Ah, I knew you'd have one, thanks!" Aziraphale's delighted giggles followed him across the cafe. By the time he had found just the right song their breakfast had arrived. He slid back into the booth just in time to swipe a sugary strawberry from the corner of the waffle.

_I may not always love you,_

_but as long as there are stars above you,_

_you never need to doubt it,_

_I'll make you so sure about it._

_God only knows what I'd be without you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured 
> 
> God Only Knows by The Beach Boys.


	8. 8

Postscript:

“Come out Virginia don't let me wait! You Catholic girls start much too late! But sooner or later it comes down to fate, I might as well be the one!” Aziraphale had left Crowley alone in the bookstore. It was a sort of bad idea, but not a full fledged bad idea. Ever since they decided to live together Crowley had made himself a larger part of Aziraphale's day to day. So much so that he had the bookstore sign changed to A. Z. Fell & Crow.

“Oh Angel.” Crowley had nearly cooed when he saw it for the first time.

Overall he seemed happier than ever. Little to no infernal interference, and the knowledge that Aziraphale returned his affections might as well have made him a new man. It was impossible to undo 6000 years of behaviors in such a short time, but overall he was just a little sillier in private and much more relaxed overall. Real relaxed, not his faux cool persona he had kept up for so long.

Now he was singing at the top of his lungs and doing something or another in the back room of the store. He was not the best singer, Aziraphale would admit, but he was a much better dancer. Whatever he was doing it was excellent for avoiding book sales so Aziraphale wasn't worried.

“You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd, we ain't to pretty we ain't too proud. We might be laughing a bit too loud oh but that never hurt no one!” Ah, watering plants. Aziraphale realized when Crowley noticed he was there and pulled him in to dance still holding the spray bottle. “So c'mon Aziraphale show me a sign, send me a signal, I'll throw you a line!”

“Hello my dear!” Pleased and entirely un-phased he attempted to escape Crowley's hold. He got as far as the little table to put his bag down before being pounced on yet again.

“You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation. You got a brand new soul, and a cross of gold.” Crowley tugged him inwards at the pause to press a kiss to the side of his neck. “Aziraphale they didn't give you quite enough information! Oooh She didn't count on me, when she was making that old apple tree!” He pressed a few more kisses to his neck and cheeks.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale laughed and shied away just a little from the affection. So Crowley spun him outwards on the next verse.

“They say there's a heaven for those who will wait. Some say it's better but I say it ain't. I'd rather laugh with the humans than cry with the saints. My angel is much more fun.” Crowley leaned in for a proper kiss but Aziraphale played coy and turned at the last second.

“Dear I'd like to put the shopping away!” He tried, he really did.

“Gabriel said what I could give you was a reputation! Oooh he never cared for me! Never even said a prayer for me!”

“You know, that's probably true, that bastard.” Aziraphale muttered and Crowley gasped. He loved when the angel swore.

“Come out come out come out Azira' don't let me wait, all you angels start much too late, sooner or later it comes down to fate, I might as well be the one.” Crowley leaned back into him still very interested in the kiss he didn't get before.

“Yes my love you certainly are.” Aziraphale leaned in to finally bring their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley absolutely butchers 
> 
> Only the Good Die Young by Billy Joel

**Author's Note:**

> Songs that just barely didn't make the cut but you should also listen to and think of 6000 years of pining
> 
> I'm Your Man by Leonard Cohen  
> Fire by the Pointer Sisters  
> Million Years by Alexander Ebert  
> Talk to Me and Ain’t Good Enough for You by Bruce Springsteen  
> Crossfire by the Killers  
> Past Lives by Borns  
> 
> 
> You can now visit me on a sideblog on tumblr as Aetherbunny of course. I'm still sort of setting it up and deciding how I want to maintain it. But feel free to say hello! or ask questions or perhaps buy me a kof fi if you know what I mean?


End file.
